love war
by Kittensrox99
Summary: This how Lucy of fairy tail and hibiki of blue Pegasus fell in love. Fairy tail and blue Pegasus have been enemise since the guild games first began. They both thought they were better but blue Pegasus could never beat fairy tail. They are not allowed to associate with each other but when lucy and hibiki meet they can't fight there feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail or its plot lines**

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It was just a normal day at the fairy tail guild everyone was sitting drinking and as they were about to start yet another fight master makarov walked in. "listen up my children I have something important to tell you this is the year of the guild games and after over looking all the trouble we have caused over the years the magic council are letting us take part".

After makarov has finished the whole guild was in an up roar they all wanted to take part but only one team of three can do it also no s class wizards can join in. It was a big thing to represent fairy tail and only the master could choose who would go and he had the perfect team "the wizards who will go and no doubt win the guild games is natus, gray and Lucy" everyone turned around looked at the three near the back of the room and cheered.

The three of them were shocked but Lucy was the most surprised because she found her self to be one of the weakest people in the guild.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Did the master really say my name or did I just imagine it" her question was answered when levy came over to her. While hugging her levy said with a huge smile on her face "I can't believe you finally get to go Lucy I know how much you wanted this I'm so happy for you".

Of course she was right it was my dream to be in the guild games even though I never heard of it till I joined fairy tail it was mira who told me first I think. See the guild games is were a team of three wizards from different guilds go into a jungle with only the things they can carry on there backs and battle each other to win things for there camp.

I should explain your camp Is where you live with your team mates for 4 weeks and when you win battles you get things for your camp like better food than the other camp or better beds to sleep on you know things like that. The guild games only come every 10 years and very time fairy tail has won so we have come to be known as the strongest guild.

Ok the last thing about the guild games is how to win you win by having the most points at the end of the 4 weeks you get points in battles or challenges for example if you win a battle you get +20 points but if you lose you get -10 points. Any way back to what happened after the master told everyone the news.

After levy stopped hugging me I was speech less I couldn't say a word so I just smiled at my friend so they wouldn't think something was wrong with me and they started talking about what i should pack. That's when she came one of the most powerful wizards in fairy tail and my friend erza scarlet.

She came up to me and said "lucy I need to talk to you in private for a moment". I didn't really want to go so I looked around for someone to help me but it turns out that erza had such a scary look on her face that everyone who was around me was well hiding behind our tiny master who didn't look to pleased to be at the front.

Sadly for me I had no choice but to nod and follow She lead me turned around and spoke in a worried tone "Lucy listen...".

**ERZA'S P.O.V**

After hearing the news I was over joyed for my team even though I couldn't go then it sunk In. Lucy was going to be alone in the jungle with two boys I can't let this happen.

I was going to tell her not to go but then I saw the happiness in her eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I thought of another plan so that she could go and that we could still talk.

Then it hit me after finishing an S class mission I couldn't take the reward so they gave me two crystal balls that were used for communication between two people.

Of course I would have to discus this with Lucy first but if I ask to talk to her with everyone there she will just hide in the crowd.

Hahahaha I know what to do I will walk up to her with my most scary face so that everyone one but her will run (cracks an evil smile). So that's what I did I walked up to her thinking about something that would really piss me of someone knocking my cake on the ground then stepping on it.

After that thought my blood started to boil then I walked up to Lucy and as I thought everyone one run over to the master. I would have to scold them about that later.

"Lucy can I talk to you in private" I think I scared her to much because all she could do was nod. So I lead her up to the roof and spoke "listen Lucy..."

**NORMAL P.O.V AGAIN**

"listen Lucy I don't really like the idea of you going to the jungle with two boys by your self I know their our friends and that they wouldn't do anything to hurt you but I still worry you know".

Lucy was stunned by erza's words but still understood. "I know erza it's just so nice that your worried about me but don't be I will be safe with natus and gray also I will try my best to win the games". Lucy gave erza a real heart warming smile and she gave her one back.

Erza spoke again "ok I trust you but you have to promise to take a crystal ball with you so we can talk every day and don't tell the boys you have it I don't want them to think I don't trust them" Lucy replied "alright well i have to go now and pack my things I'll be back tomorrow before we leave to pick up that crystal ball thing bye".

Lucy waved at erza and ran back into the guild while she did this erza thought to her self "look how much she has grown since we first met" and smiled at her self.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emchapter 2/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLUCY'S P.O.Vstrong/em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran back inside the guild to find gray and natus I thought It would be best to decide what we should pack together but they had different ideas. when i got there Mira had told me that they had already left to pack. As I always do I muttered under my breath "idiots".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So I thought I better to the same I only had till tomorrow to pack I didn't want to forget anything important like my gate keys.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After saying goodbye to my friends I walked home with my cutest spirit plue we both walk on a wall near my house and waved to the fisherman as I always do. I finally got into my house when I suddenly heard a noise in the dark.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""be quiet plue I think someone's in here" I said. I grabbed a pan and tip toed over to the light turned it on and hit something sitting at my table. When I opened my eyes a saw natsu lying on the ground unconscious "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I yelled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""we came here to see you Lucy to talk about what to pack stupid" said gray in the corner."oh you could have told me back in the guild instead of scaring the shit out of me and don't call me stupid you jackass" I replayed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After that i sent plue back and gray lifted natsu off the ground and threw him on my bed. "WATCH IT GRAY YOU COULD HAVE BROKE MY BED JACKASS" I yelled. "sorry Luce I didnt mean to" said gray.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***********************************p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongONE HOUR LATERstrong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongNATSU'S P.O.Vstrong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up and found myself lying in Lucy's bed "how did I get here the last thing I remember is that Lucy hit me on the face with a pan" I thought. I looked over and saw gray talking with Lucy at her table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""oh your finally awake natsu you have been asleep for an hour" said gray. "what happened to me why did you hit me Lucy that really hurt" I complained "I didn't know it was you and gray I thought some weirdo had broke in sorry" Lucy replayed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""any way back to business while you slept me and Lucy decided on what to bring here is your list don't forget anything or your in trouble got it natsu" said gray. "yeah yeah I got it don't freak out icebrains" I said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We decided to have dinner at Lucy's because it was getting late then Lucy turned to me and Said "hey natsu where's happy I haven't seen him all day". I thought for a second and replayed " he went on a mission with Wendy, erza and Carla for a little while he'll be back just before we leave I'm bringing him with me".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After We finished the dinner Lucy said "Im so tired can you guys leave so I can go to sleep". "no I think it would be better if we both stay here so we can make sure nothing happens to you I have heard different teams attack there enemy's at night so they can't take part in the games" said gray.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah I heard that them guys from blue Pegasus do that every year because there sick of losing to fairy tail but because Lucy is new to fairy tail they don't know where she live's" I said with a grin. Lucy signed "all right but only tonight ok goodnight guys".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After that we all fell asleep till morning when I heard Lucy leaving "hey Luce where you going" I asked. "oh just going shopping to get a gift to take with me be back soon" she smiled then left.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLUCY'S P.O.Vstrong/em/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up early to meet with erza to get the crystal ball I tip toed into the bathroom and got changed hoping not to wake any one when I was about to leave natsu woke up and asked me where I was going I panicked and said I was going shopping because I knew he hated shopping and wouldn't follow.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I quickly smiled then left I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding and went to see erza little did I know I was going to meet the man of my dreams on the way there and my whole life would change for ever.p 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**BLUE PEGASUS GUILD**_

_**HIBIKI'S P.O.V**_

It was a sunny day and everyone had gathered in the guild because the master wanted to discuss something with us. Of course most of us knew what it was about the guild games.

"Ever year we try to win but this year will be different" i say evilly in my head.

After a few minutes we were told the team of people who were going it was  
>Eve, Ren and of course me.<p>

We were all really excited and had been training for months to be chosen but this year we WERE going to win.

Ren turns to me and said "hey hibiki i think we should take a little trip to fairy and mess them up a bit".

"Yeah maybe we should break there carriage so they will be late and be taken out" eve laughs.

I smile at them " defiantly we will go to night and wear a black cloak".

_**THAT NIGHT**_

we take our carriage to the fairy tail guild but a carriage broke half way there So we had to walk there.

We walk for a few minutes when three different roads appeared in front of us.  
>Ren turns around "ok eve you go to the left, i will go to the right and hibiki you go down the middle we will meet at the guild".<p>

"Why do we need to split up for" eve questions. i replay "because it took so long to get here soon people will be getting up for work". ren continues "we are splitting so if we are spotted that they won't know we are all together".

"Oh i get it blue Pegasus have always attacked the guild in there teams of three so if there is one of use they won't have a clue" eve said.

I nod "see you guys later" we all set off in our different directions. that day i thought i was going to mess with fairy tail then head to the guild games and win but little did i know that day would be the start if something huge.

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE REST AND IM GONNA TRY AND MAKE THEM LONGER**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_**HIBIKI'S P.O.V**_

i keep walking till i see a row of houses by a river. "they would be nice to live in or".Before i could finish my thought a girl came out of one of the house and let out what sounded like a Hugh sigh.

She looks up towards the half day and half night sky with a smile on her face. "wow that is one beautiful smile she has wait what am i doing she is going to see me"

I hid behind a bunch of boxes waiting for her to move away "i have to go past her to meet eve and ren".

She slowly walks away from her house and heads towards fairy tail. i sat there confused why is she going to the guild if she isn't a member. we know all the houses the members live in but none of them live here.

Suddenly i notice the fairy tail mark on her hand as she walks away then it hits me. she must be lucy heartfilia from what i have heard she is new to the guild and is very popular with all the boys.

I can see why she is so beautiful and has a perfect body and the way her clothes are wow wow there hibiki im starting to sound like a prevert.

I looked around one last time so i will remember where is lives to tell the guild later on. Then i followed her to a bridge hiding in the shadows she suddenly turns around and yelled " ok i know you are following me stop being a chicken and come fight me".

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

As soon as i walked outside i saw a guy wearing a black cloak near the river he was deep in though. until he turned around saw me under his hood i saw him mouth the words wow. I looked up to the sky and smiled pretending not to notice him hiding behind the boxes.

I knew he was a member of blue pegasus but i didn't know who he was. i decided to go to fairy tail to see if he would follow if he did Ezra would take care of him if i didn't first.

I started to walk down the streets while he hid in the shadows trying and failing to hide from me. when we got to a bridge i stopped and turned around i had had enough.

I yelled "ok i know you are following me stop being a chicken and come fight me".

"How long did you know i was there lucy heartfilia" the mystery guy said. i replayed "from the every beginning WAIT A MINUTE HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME".

He chuckled "lets just say you are very famous around the guys in other guilds including your own".

I blushed a deep red was i really that famous i thought guys would like Ezra or Mira more then a thought hit me. They probability think I'm a slut.

"Hey I'm no slut for your information" i yelled. he stepped back a bit because of my yelling " no you misunderstand you are famous because of your beauty and your kindness but sometimes it is because you are so rich".

Now i was angry " who do you think you are following me like a stalker and i don't even know your name mister".

I could see a smirk under his hood he lifts it up and spoke "my name is hibiki lates and as you could have guest I'm from blue pegasus".


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**RANDOM BRIDGE NEAR THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

when he pulled back his hood i was left awestruck he was so handsome. I just stared at him for a long time without realising it.

"Ah are you ok you have been staring at me for a while now" he chuckled. i then snapped out of it "oh i'm sorry that was rude of me" i looked away to hide my blush.

I then turned back around "so hibiki lates if that is your real name what are you doing here and why are you following me" i said.

He replayed "i am here so i can go to fairy tail to destroy the carriage that will take your team to the guild games so they can't compete"."And the reason that i am following you is that i noticed you were from the guild and you would unknowingly show me the way".

After he had finished i was stunned i never thought he would tell me everything right away. i thought i would of had to try and beat him up a bit first.

Right then at that very moment i thought it was a trick.

**_HIBIKI'S P.O.V_**

"What have i done i just gave away our plan to this girl. This stupid stupid beautiful girl. Dam why does she has to be so pretty.

I'm going to have to run or fight my way out of this. I don't want to hurt Lucy she just looks so sweet.

Oh well I can't go soft now not on the night before the guild games. ok thats it, it is not like i will ever see her again any way.

If i don't act soon she will most likely make a run for it" i thought. then i sighed "i only have one choice now".

I looked towards her and spoke "sorry Lucy" "MAGIC SLEEPING SMOKE BOMB" i yelled.

**_LUCY'S P.O.V_**

"MAGIC SLEEPING SMOKE BOMB" hibiki yelled.

Those were the last words i heard before hibiki through something on the ground and dark purple smoke surrounded me.

I hit the ground with a thud and fell into a deep slumber.

**_?'S P.O.V_**

I saw Lucy standing on a bridge with a total stranger. they were talking about something Lucy didn't seem to happy about.

He took and his hood but it was too dark to see his face and i was too far away to hear his name.

They talked again for a little while then suddenly the mystery man became silent.

I was thinking he was going to walk away when i heard him speak "sorry Lucy MAGIC SLEEPING SMOKE BOMB".

A dark purple smoke surrounded her then she hit the ground and fell asleep.

I wasn't sure what was happening and i was afraid what that guy was going to do to Lucy so i ran to the bridge.

**_HIBIKI'S P.O.V_**

I felt a bit sorry for Lucy but i had no time to help her. i saw a guy in the corner of my eye so i had no choice but to run. i knew the fairy tail guild wasn't too far away.

"I hope ren and eve have already made it there" i thought. if we don't get our job done before Lucy wakes up we could get disqualified.

Oh god what have i done. "well hibiki" i said to myself "you traveled to another guild to ruin there chances of winning the guild games. you stumbled upon lovely house's met a beautiful girl then knocked her out. Left her on a bridge with a possible stranger".

What a lovely day not haha

_**OUTSIDE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**_

_**ERZA'S P.O.V**_

I was just standing there minding my know business waiting for Lucy to arrive with happy. He couldn't wait to see natsu so i told him Lucy would walk him to natsu.

Suddenly out of the blue this guy in a black cloak came down the street. He looked very strange so me and happy hid behind a building wall.

10 minutes later a small man well more like boy came down a different street.

They said a few words then stood in front of the guild. i couldn't see there faces but they looked worried like they are missing someone i wonder who.

If there is three they could be from blue pegasus oh no Lucy could be in trouble.

I turned to happy "happy hurry go to Lucy's house and see if she is there i have a really bad feeling" i said sounding worried. Happy replayed "aye Erza but what if she isn't there".

I thought for a moment then spoke "natsu and gray are sleeping in her house warn them if she is gone".

"Aye aye sir" then happy flew away. something strange is going on hmm maybe i'm just over thinking it i mean its just blue pegasus playing the stupid jokes.

I can just fix the carriage if they break it but why aren't they all together and Lucy should have been here age's ago what could have happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_**GRAY'S P.O.V**_

After I picked up an unconscious Lucy from the bridge I decided to carry her to the guild because it was closer. I was on my own because after lucy left natsu fell back to sleep I mean come on man she was clearly lying about where she was going.  
>I was worried about her because those blue Pegasus jerks could be out there so I had no choice but to follow. I had to stay behind her for I bit when I left her house I notice a strange guy following Lucy.<br>I thought she didn't notice him until she stopped on the bridge and called him out they spoke for a while until he knocked her out.  
>A while later I arrived at the guild and found erza with happy hiding behind a building. As I got closer I could hear there conversion erza said "natsu and gray are sleeping in her house warn them if she is gone" " eye sir" happy replayed.<br>I laughed "theres no need for that me and Lucy are here but one of them guys knocked out Lucy" at that second a dark aura surrounded erza "how dare they do that to her I'm going to kill them".  
>I quickly set down Lucy and grab erza "be quite there going to hear us I think there from blue Pegasus we need to know what there plan is".<p>

_**HIBIKI'S P.O.V**_

I finally met up with ren and eve outside the fairy tail guild and boy were they worried "what the hell happened to you man you had the shortest route you should have been here way before us" screamed ren.  
>"I know I know I got caught up with something but hey I finally found out where Lucy heartfilla lives so please don't kill me" I begged on my knees.<br>"come get up we still have business to finish and keep your voices down there are people watching us there from fairy tail" whispered eve "let's go".  
>So we walked around to the back and found the carriage i lifted a hammer up to smash it but a sword came flying in and nearly cut my head off. "omg what the crap I could have died who the hell though that" I yelled at the dark.<br>That my friends was the last thing I remember about that night I woke up the night morning in my apartment with eve and ren on the floor they have to tell me what happened on the ride to the guild games.

**I KNOW THIS WAS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT IS NOW 4:03 IN THE MORNING AND IM 3 SECONDS AWAY FROM FALLING ASLEEP ON MY KEYBOARD HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY BUTTON STUCK**


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

**OMG JUST MADE A NEW DISCOVERY HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED LILO AND STITCH THE MOVIE WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T THERE IS A SONG CALLED HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE AT THE END OF A LINE IT ACTUALLY SAYS NALU AFTER THAT ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS FAIRY TAIL. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE THEN YOU CAN SEARCH IT UP :)**

_**ERZA'S P.O.V**_

I saw that the three figures went around the back to the carriage. I knew what they were doing and had to stop them. I threw a sword trying not to cut off one of their heads.  
>One of the figures turned around and yelled at me but little did he know grey was behind him with his own hammer made of ice.<br>He hit the figure over the head with it an he fell to the ground. the other figures who i think are his team mates turned around. they tried to hit grey but he jumped out of the way.  
>They took this chance to lift their friend up and make their escape. grey yelled "get back here you cowards i'm gonna kill you for what you did to lucy".<br>Before he could do any thing they had disappeared into the darkness.

_**GRAY'S P.O.V**_

i turned around to erza and asked "who were they one of them was on a bridge talking to lucy"."i don't know i think they were from blue pegasus. they were standing here for a while waiting on their friend" erza replayed.  
>Erza and i walked back over to happy who was protecting a still asleep lucy. then something hit me "wait erza what are you doing here at this time" i questioned.<br>Era was silent for a few minutes then spoke "happy wanted to find natsu after the mission so lucy came to get him and bring him to her house".  
>I didn't believe erza's story she was never good at lying but i was too tired from waking up early to question her any more. "ok then" i answered "maybe you should come back to lucy's house incase those guys come back".<p>

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

Erza and happy walked in front to lucy's house to watch out for any one while grey carried lucy bridal style. when they got back to lucy's house the door was still unlocked and natsu was still asleep on the floor.  
>Natsu woke up to see everyone in the door way "hey guys what happened to you".<p>

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK I HAVENT WRITTEN ANY THING IN A WHILE SO I AM A BIT RUSTY**


End file.
